Sparrow Soars
by foreverwriting2352
Summary: Josephine Stone thought that she was hidden from the world, and hoping to hide the rest of her life in Dublin. But when her help is required for the Avengers, she leaves Ireland to help defeat the threat from Loki's madness. Along the way, she makes friends with the Avengers and catches the eye of a certain Dr. Banner. But he isn't the only one who is falling for her.
1. Just a Waitress

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so I need all the advice I can get!

I do not own the avengers.

**On a rainy night in Dublin, a waitress wiped down the tables in a rag-tag restaurant. Despite the restaurant's messy decor, the girl did her best at scrubbing the place as clean as it could get. Wiping with a sad piece of a washcloth, the waitress tucked her wavy russet hair behind her ears so as to not hang in her eyes while working. Her hair was probably one of her best features she mused, an unusual shade of an auburn-brown that reached the middle of back. The men around here seemed to agree too, along with her "mystical" eyes. She sighed after the table was done and mentally scolded herself for being so vain instead of focusing more on her work. A man, around his late forties with a scruffy grey beard, patted her shoulder. He then gestured to a man at a table over to the far right. He then signed with his hands, "Wants water." She signed back a thank you with her hand coming off her lips in a downward motion, almost like blowing a kiss into the air. She then went to get the customer a water, inwardly sighing about all the lies she had told and wishing she could tell the truth for once. She just had no idea that her wish was about to come true.**


	2. No Choice

The waitress walked over to the man who had ordered the water and set the drink in front of him. He then turned to her and she gave a gasp. No, she thought to herself, how did he know I was here?

"Miss Stone," Fury began as he held her gaze," you might want to come with us." She was about to reply, saying something along the lines of "No way!" but remembered she was pretending to be a deaf waitress and stared at him in confusion.

"You can end this little deaf girl charade too," he stated nonchantaly twirling the glass of water in his fingertips. The waitress, or Miss Stone to be exact, rolled her eyes and sat down in the opposing chair.

"How long have you known?" she whispered.

"Known about what? Your powers? We have known that for a while. Your place in Dublin? Well ever since you moved here of course. We just didn't require your services, until now that is," he replied.

He then slid over a file, obviously wanting her to read it. She did so, and saw various profiles of people with exceptional "abilities". Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, and Captain America were the names of each one. She then landed on her profile, and studied it intensely.

Name: Josephine Faye Stone

Code name: not decided

Age: 21

Skills: telekinesis and shape shifting. some self-defense training and parkour.

Location: Dublin, Germany

Parents: Agent Henry Stone and Marissa Stone. Both deceased.

And there was some more stuff on her somewhat shy personality and her talents in the arts and even had her whole childhood written down.

"All I can say Fury is that this is a bit stalkerish," Stone replied in a grin. He ignored her comment and said," So what do think Miss Stone? Those people in the file will be your future teammates and you are a treasured asset that will greatly help the team."

She thought to herself for a few minutes before Fury replied," Oh and if you say no, then we will have to take you by force." Josephine grunted in frustration.

"Then I don't really have a choice?" Fury just stared, his eyepatch slowly beginning to creep her out.

"Well only for this once," she decided," but as soon as the threat is gone, I can have my life in Dublin back?"

He just nodded and soon she noticed that she was following him to some abandoned fields where a chopper waited for them. She was beginning to feel slightly nauseous all of a sudden, hating her obsessive fear of helicopters.

"Take this," Fury said as he handed her a pill.

"What's-"

"It's for your stomach, Miss Stone. I don't want the ride all the way to the states stink of your vomit."

"Thanks...I think," she mumbled as she took the pills and boarded the chopper. Luckily for her, the ride was all a blur and her sickness seemed to settle down. Now she just hoped she wouldn't have a nervous breakdown when she met her teammates.


	3. Welcome to the team, Darling

**Hello fellow readers! This chapter is finally starting the romance between the doctor, not doctor who for any whovians out there but Dr. Bruce, and my OC. Please give me advice if I mess up, I'm still new at this! Oh and just letting y'all know I'm not going to follow the movie word for word, and scenes might not go in the same order.**

**I do not own marvel or the avengers or their awesome movies XD**

**PS: if you want to read more of this story or any of my other ones, go to a website called figment dot com and look up Jenny Carter. This story is called "Winged" on figment.**

"Wonder why Fury called us in here?" Captain America wondered aloud as he sat in a chair next to Bruce Banner.

"Maybe he knows the whereabouts of Loki," Natasha Romanoff stated, her face hiding all emotion.

"Isn't a little too soon though? And I'm pretty sure he is in hiding by now," the Captain responded while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry capsicile, I'm sure patchy will tell us all soon," Tony Stark countered across the table.

Stark continued his arrogant banter against the Captain while Banner was deep in thought. He didn't want to be here, on the helicarrier with so many innocent people on board. After living in India for so many years, being in the states felt a bit out of place. And definitely more stressful. He sighed to himself, hoping for no explosive behavior from the other guy unless it was needed.

Just as the Captain balled his hands in fists at Stark, the doors opened to reveal Director Fury. He noticed the Captain and Stark in their stare down and simply ignored it.

"As you all may now know, we are forming an unique team of heroes who can defend this planet from destruction. The team will consist of everyone at this table, along with Thor and Agent Barton, however Loki now has control of Barton at the moment," Fury began and stared at each of the men and women after his last statement.

Stark became serious now, well as serious as the playboy billionaire can get. The seventy year frozen Captain took on an air of sadness, wishing he could have saved him from his current state. Agent Romanoff expressed no emotion on her face as always but her insides were a living hell. And then there was Dr. Banner, not exactly sure how to feel for the agent since he had never met him but was secretly wondering where the director would be going with this.

"So the reason I called you all here was because of this," Fury simply said as a file was dropped in front of each person.

"Whoa it's a babe!" Stark blurted out, breaking the silence.

Everyone, use to Tony's random loudness, ignored his exclamation and focused on the papers in front of them. Dr. Banner studied the file in fascination, although he knew not why. The girl was pretty, but something in her eyes seemed to reach out to him. And he felt something he never felt from the other guy inside of him: interest.

"I would explain everything about Miss Stone but I know you all can read. Either that or ask her yourself."

Just then, the girl in the file stepped out next to Fury, her eyes timid but kind. Stone waved awkwardly to the heroes in the room, her nervousness showing as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She wore a long charcoal skirt that clung to her curvy figure and a purple blouse that came to her collarbone, giving her an intelligent appearance. Her wavy russet hair was twisted into a secure bun showing her profile, which couldn't help but to admire.

For a few seconds, the team observed their newest member. But only for a few seconds.

Immediately, Tony Stark draped his arm around her and said," Welcome to the team darling. I'm the team leader and the brains around here, Tony Stark aka Iron Man."

He then led her over to Natasha and said," This here is the deadly assassin Black Widow but you can just call her Natasha. And whatever you do, don't touch her hair! She's a ginger and gingers are known for their quick tempers."

Josephine extended her hand and Natasha shook it and gave an eye roll towards Stark.

"We can introduce ourselves you know," she said bluntly.

"But I do a much better job," he replied cheekily," and sides, she needs some team bonding."

"It is not necessary," Josephine spoke, her voice soft and quiet.

"Trust me darling, it is."

Josephine waved at Natasha as Tony led her away, she hoped to one day be able to confine herself with the assassin.

They then went to Captain America, and Josephine looked up to see a man with perfectly chiseled features and bright blue eyes that shined a bit of...sympathy.

"This here is Captain America aka Steve Rogers, but don't even think about dating him he's old enough to be your great grandpa and doesn't have a Facebook."

Rogers glared down at Stark, wishing to pummel him to the ground but turned to Stone and shook her hand softly.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Likewise Captain, I've heard great things about you," Josephine replied gleaming.

This caused Steve to blush and Tony to grumble as he dragged her away from the American gentleman.

Finally, Stark went to the last member of the team in the room who seemed to fidget in his seat as they approached.

"This here is our beloved Bruce Banner and he's the guy that turns into a green rage monster," Tony said.

Josephine looked at the doctor with intrigue, his brown eyes staring back at her. Stark noticed their prolonged staring and the blushes rising up their cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Banner," Josephine said warmly and shook Bruce's hand.

Both of their faces became more heated, and a small smile graced Banner's features.

"Okay since you two are obviously attracted to each other you can sit next to Bruce and me," Tony announced with a dirty smirk.

Josephine turned to Stark for the first time, her eyes angered and flustered at the prestigious Iron Man. However, she decided to sit down anyway because Fury obviously had something important to tell as he was watching the whole scene with impatience. That and she wanted to sit next to the doctor.

After everyone's eyes were on the director, who then showed them to a screen on the wall. An image of a tall man with long black hair combed back sporting an expensive suit flashed on the screen. Josephine could feel the fury, no pun intended, radiating from the room.

"Loki here was spotted in Stuttgart, Germany just three minutes ago. Captain, you're up."

He then dismissed the meeting, Natasha and Steve leaving the room side by side.

"That was probably the shortest meeting ever, quite a surprise from the patchy," Tony remarked.

Fury then came over to Stark and said, "I'll need you to suit up also. Just in case."

"Aye, aye!" Tony exclaimed and saluted to the one eyed man.

The director just stared at him until Tony turned to Josephine, giving a wink at her and Banner, and left the room.

"Dr. Bruce, you may go to the lab. Miss Stone, Agent Coulson will show you to your room."

Stone gasped in surprise as she saw Coulson run up to her. They gave a friendly hug, both of their faces happy with joy.

"Gosh it has been forever Jo!" Coulson exclaimed, "I haven't seen you for-"

"Five years, I know. How have you been doing?"

"Good, good. Promoted to agent now, finally. How about you?"

"Fine, Dublin isn't peachy but it sure had its moments."

Bruce had silently left the room when they hugged, wondering how Josephine or "Jo" knew Coulson and hoping that they didn't have anything going on. She was a mystery with him, and he wondered why he was so fascinated with her. He just hoped his heart wouldn't break again, he could not handle another Betty.

He glanced back one more time and to his surprise saw Jo run up to him.

"If it is alright with you doctor," she began as she walked next to him, her grey-blue eyes darting between Bruce and her fingers, "I don't know much about what's going on and if you could elaborate on why I am here, I would be much obliged. Agent Coulson said he could show me my room later, I just really need to know what in the world is going on."

Bruce looked sideways at her and nodded in understanding.

"Trust me, you probably won't believe at first but it is the truth."

After walking around the metal hallways of the helicarrier, they finally approached the hi-tech lab.

Bruce went over to a screen, Jo following close behind as she took in her surroundings.

"Here's some video clips of the team and here are some from a few days ago that you will find quite interesting."

As Banner played the video, Jo was glued to the screen as images of the tesseract and Loki played. She watched Loki as he took the tesseract and created his minions by the use of his mystical staff.

"So this is what the Captain has to go against," Jo wondered," Ouch."

While being fascinated to every video SHEILD had of the Norse god, Banner was doing some research on a computer quite a ways from the attractive woman. After about five minutes of reading the same line over and over again, he decided he would just read Miss Stone's file. What he read was very unusual.

"Miss Stone, is it alright if you can show me why Fury brought you here?"

Josephine turned around to face the doctor. Bruce, being the amazing doctor he was, was pretty good at reading body language. And Miss Stone's body language seemed to radiate fear.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. You don-"

"No, I should tell you. After all, we are teammates now. You should know my strengths and weaknesses, which I know Fury has them in the files but I would feel better if I..err..showed someone."

With that, she focused her eyes on a pen near Bruce. Immediately, the pen floated in the air as Bruce watched. It then came down to a sheet of paper and began to write. Once done, the pen laid down in the same way it was before. He noticed that on the sheet of paper were these words," I have telekinesis and as far as I know I can lift about 1,000 pounds with it. I have been to afraid to go any farther. And now I will demonstrate my other power."

The doctor then looked up from the paper to see Josephine clutching onto a lab table. She began groaning in pain and her knuckles were becoming white. Bruce suddenly saw something grow out of her back and was surprised at what he saw. Soon she was done, her once rigid form now more comfortable and at ease. Her grey eyes were now a vibrant lavender and gazed directly into Bruce's brown ones.

"Your wings are beautiful," the scientist finally muttered as he carefully approached her.

Her gaze was unwavering however she let the doctor come closer to her feathery body part. The doctor noticed the wings were about a 10 foot wingspan and the coloring of the feathers resembled Stone's hair. She fluttered her wings, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Do they hurt?" he asked her while glancing between her face and wings.

"It's more comfortable that they are out than in," she replied as her wings stretched out and bumped a few tables.

Bruce continued to watch her, but noticed she didn't answer his question.

"Then leave them out as long as you like, just don't break anything," Banner said with a smile.

"Oh the doctor has jokes," Jo chuckled.

"Just a few, nothing compared to Stark's."

"I doubt many people find his humor amusing. He's more like an annoying teenager," Jo said as she glanced over her teammates profiles.

"I haven't met him yet," she said and pointed a man with shoulder length blonde hair out to Banner.

"Oh, that's Loki's brother Thor."

"He's the brother to the homicidal manic? He looks so sweet."

The doctor arched his eyebrows at her as she gazed a little too long at Thor's picture.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about," the doctor replied as he began typing on his computer.

"He is really cute, like a puppy."

This caused Banner to do a double take and stared at the winged girl in astonishment.

"Like a puppy?"

"Yeah, like a lovable puppy," she replied grinning," what's the face for doctor?"

"I, uh, just never thought the guy to look a lot like a baby canine, that's all."

"Mmm, sure doctor."

The duo spent the next couple of hours going over information about the tesseract and ways to detect it's gamma rays. Jo understood a little what Bruce did but not much; being more of a artsy person than science. Her stomach soon growled loudly causing Bruce to chuckle.

"Sounds like the Sparrow is hungry."

"Aren't you a charmer?And I like that name, Sparrow. By the way, is there a cafeteria on board?"

"Yes there is. There's nothing else I can do so I'll take you there."

The two walked through the maze of corridors, neither speaking to the other. Josephine could hardly believe she was really here; back at SHEILD. She thought she would never come back. She immediately thought of her parents and help back the tears. Not now, she thought. Not in front of Banner.

Bruce on the other hand couldn't stop watching her. One minute her face was calm, the next she looked rather upset. The other guy was eager to get out, which was normal. But this time the other guy wanted to hold her and not destroy. He wanted to comfort her. And this scared Bruce more than anything.


End file.
